


[凛遥]会呼吸的鱼

by win39



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win39/pseuds/win39





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

夏日迟迟不来。像是一封寄出却收不到回音的信。

春末夜晚的微冷与海边特有的湿润潮气充斥着房间，无孔不入。钻进衣领，扣子的间隙，贴着肌肤缓缓滑动。那种粘腻的感觉，让人难以呼吸。他下意识攥着领口，喘着气，直到不知何时涌上来的水缓缓没过四肢与躯干，才渐渐松弛下来，舒展开身体，渐渐入眠。

七濑猛地直起身，水从头上哗的分开，一道小瀑布顺着头发流过眼睛，然后不断地滴进浴缸的水面。他甩甩头，抹了一把脸，坐在浴缸里发呆。

是梦。还是现实？  
有点恍惚，似乎是天亮以后迷迷糊糊的摸进了浴缸，还是就这样在水里睡了一夜。

距离能游泳的日子还早，漫长的冬季之后总算步入春季，但是气温却辜负了大好的日光，依然冷的无法下海。迟迟不能游泳，让七濑莫名的焦躁起来，对水的渴望无法满足，浅浅的浴缸并不能带给他真正水中的自由。这种情绪一日一日的加深，甚至让他有的时候迷迷糊糊的，分不清眼前的水是否真实。  
只有碰触，只有进入。才能分辨那波光粼粼的，是真实的水面，还是他由于过于饥渴所产生的幻觉。所以那个晚上，在废弃的游泳馆遇到松冈时，他并没有想到某些显而易见的不协调。那个瞬间，七濑整个人都被可以再一次全力游泳的惊喜摄住了。直到，那个空旷干涸的泳池清晰地展现在眼前，失落，又攥住了他的心。

然而两日前，和松冈再一次的比试之后，放松下来，这种不协调却突然再一次在他心中盘亘不去。

“凛……”  
你到底在想什么呢？

等到吃好早饭，收拾完准备出门的时候，橘刚好到了门口，趴在门框上对他挥手。  
“小遥周末反而起的比平时早呢，是因为约好要去修泳池所以兴奋的睡不着吗？”  
“走吧。”七濑锁好门，径自往前走。  
“唉。”橘追上他，拍了拍好友的肩，“昨晚我给凛发了message，说了游泳部的事情。”  
七濑的脚步顿了一下，而后又加速向前走去。  
“他没有回。”橘苦笑了一下，“不知道他在想什么呢，再等一等吧，过几天再去问问他到底怎么了。”  
再等一等吗？  
七濑微微抬起头，天空和海水的尽头汇成一条明亮的线。他突然想起四年前，凛走的时候，他也是这样走在路上，突然就被遥远的天际线吸住了目光，直到那架航班再也看不到了。  
“怎么了？”橘看他停住，奇怪的问。  
“没什么。”七濑攥了一下手，又迅速的放松了。

再等一等。  
或者，再等一次？

 

2

 

黑暗的寝室里，手机的屏幕闪个不停。  
松冈下意识的伸了伸手，手指几乎要碰到的时候，又收了回来。  
根本不用看，必然是那个爱管闲事的妹妹，每天每天的，发布新闻一样给他一条一条短信的广播岩鸢游泳部的准备进度。  
他根本就不关心这些。什么泳池清理干净了，缝隙都补起来了之类的，他一点都不想知道。  
唯一想知道，是……不知所谓！松冈狠狠地握紧了拳，举了起来，却又迟迟没有落下。  
新信息的灯依旧闪个不停。  
像是黑暗中执着的星。  
他拿了起来，看到妹妹一贯欢快与聒噪的表述。  
……游泳池……蓄水……  
七濑居然就那么直接跳了下去游泳，然后果然上来就感冒了。  
……我们……都……  
一目十行的看过去，然而其中一句话就那么直挺挺的冲入他的视线，松冈愣了一下，拿着手机的手指渐渐地收紧，直到无法控制的开始发抖。  
七濑 遥。  
松冈吐了口气，慢慢的的放松下来，倒在床上，无声的笑了。  
他所等待的，不过如此。

一夜无梦。

第二天，他照常的起床，吃饭，上课，回寝，睡觉。  
第三天，和第二天一样。  
第四天，休息日。

松冈站在七濑的家门口，手指悬在门铃上。  
他不知道自己为什么会站在这里。  
从学校到七濑家这一段路，似乎一点记忆也没有。仿佛是无意识的，本来打算去街上逛逛的计划，在走出校门之后就被莫名其妙的替换了。他不假思索的，上车，下车，然后径直走到了这里。

也许这是少年人生中最艰难的选择之一——按下门铃，还是掉头就走。  
或者，两者可以兼而有之。

松冈的手抖了一下，还是按在了门铃上。  
铃声想起之后，屋里一点动静也没有。他站了一会儿，又按了一下，门的那边依然很安静。要不要再试一次？松冈犹豫着，突然有点动摇了，这么冒失的跑过来实在不像是自己应该做的事情。  
“稍等一下。”屋里突然有人说话，然后是越来越近的脚步声。  
松冈愣了一下，莫名的慌乱起来，转身要走。

在他匆忙转过的身后，门开了。

“凛？”少年的声音中带着惊讶，微微的上扬。  
“我……”他狼狈的转过身，还来不及摆出平日里一贯狷狂的中二表情，就迅速的被击倒了。  
七濑扶着门，松散的披着衣服，鼻子和眼角都微微泛红。  
“进来吧。”七濑对他挥挥手，说话的时候还带着鼻音。

“遥，感冒……很严重吗？”松冈坐在桌边，看着七濑给他沏水。  
“还好。”七濑把杯子放在他面前，挨着他坐在桌子的侧边，“你是来探病的吗？”  
“算是吧。”  
“带东西了？”  
“没……”  
不会聊天的两个人，迅速的陷入了沉默中。  
松冈小心的瞥着身边的人，游泳的时候上半身都是赤裸着并没有觉得什么，但是这样从半敞着的衣服中看到对方的身体却让他有点坐立不安，隐约的有什么东西在心里骚动着。他控制不住的曲起手指，在桌面上轻轻的摩擦。

“很吵啊。”七濑一下子拍住了他的手。

肌肤接触的地方，迅速的燃烧起来。  
整个人仿佛被放入了点燃了引信的火药桶，焦躁，紧张，冷汗。战栗难止的惧怕着，狂跳的心脏却又似乎在期待着爆炸瞬间的烈火。  
“凛。”七濑一只手按在他的手上，另一只手扶着头，又重复了一次，“很吵。”  
松冈瞬间回过神来，匆忙抽出自己被压住的手，急急忙忙的往桌子下面藏去，不小心又磕到了桌沿，发出巨大声响。  
他捂着手臂抽了口气。  
七濑依然维持着原来的姿势，歪着头看他。  
“抱歉。”他突然有些无措。  
“我说你……”七濑看着他的样子，迟疑了一下，“小心一点。”  
松冈正想再要说些什么，七濑皱着眉打了个喷嚏，他赶紧从边上抽了张纸巾递过去。  
七濑说着谢谢，接过来擦鼻涕。  
不知怎么，满室诡异的气氛消失无踪。

松冈心里松了口气，但又有点说不上来的失落，他拿起面前的水灌了一口，然后问七濑，要不要去休息一下。  
“你要走了吗？”七濑直直的看着他，问。  
“恩，还想要去趟书店。”他和七濑对视了几秒钟，又迅速转移了视线，盯着桌面上的木纹。  
“那我回去再睡一会儿。”七濑站起来打算送他走。  
松冈看着昔日友人摆出送客的姿势，微不可觉的皱了一下眉，站起来往门口的方向走了一步，又转回身，说，“我看你睡下了再走。”  
“嗯？”  
“我毕竟是来探病的。”  
“好吧。”七濑很随意的同意了。

可能是因为之前吃过的感冒药中有嗜睡的成分，又或者是因为生病时身体的疲惫感，躺在床上，七濑很快就睡着了。  
松冈站在他的床边，望着少年熟睡的样子。  
七濑睡着的脸很放松，和平时里一副难以揣测面无表情的样子不同，呈现出一种柔软的线条，那双看不出感情的眼睛闭上之后，五官都变得温柔动人起来。  
他想要伸手去摸摸七濑的额头，手又在半空悬住了。  
到底能不能尝试着去面对自己的心……他不敢跨过这条线，甚至，连试探着碰触都不敢。  
松冈缓缓的收回自己的手，捂着脸，坐在床边的地板上，没有发出声音，甚至连呼吸都放得很轻。他背对着床，安静的数着自己的心跳，和七濑熟睡中的气息声。  
阳光从窗口照在脚边的地板上，泛着淡淡的金色反光，像是一小滩平静的水面。

仿佛陷入了一个宁静而绮丽的梦，美好的令人不忍打破。  
他几乎也要睡着了。  
直到突然响起的门铃，以及“遥，小遥——”的呼唤。松冈猛然惊醒，愣愣的坐在地上，不知所措。他慌张的听到了后门打开的声音，脚步声从走廊的另一端响起，慢慢靠近。

“遥？”橘真琴打开房门，愣了一下，而后放轻了声音，“在睡觉吗？”  
褐发的少年皱了皱眉，走到窗口，把敞开窗户关上了一大半。  
“真是不小心。”他嘟囔着，又帮七濑拉了拉被角。

松冈靠在窗外的墙壁上，捂着嘴，压抑着自己的呼吸，与自己过去的世界之间只有一面薄薄墙壁。  
想要回去，这愿望从来也没有如此强烈的撞击着他的心。但同时，他也被前所未有的恐惧狠狠咬住了，想要大叫，可一点声音也发不出来。  
他曾拥有世界上完美的友人，现在却只能落荒而逃。

 

3

那个安静的晨日翻过之后，一切仿佛未曾发生过，或者，更甚。

几天以后，七濑在鲛柄的游泳部再一次遇到松冈。  
紫发的少年一副做了全世界债主的不忿表情，冷冷的瞥过来。  
七濑的目光毫无知觉飘向一边，面无表情的歪头站着。一缕额发搭在眉角，卷起一个乖巧的弧度。

他站在高处，看着黑发的少年在泳池中伸展开肢体，轻松地划过水面，自在的像是一条鱼。  
一条无法捕捉的鱼。

季节交替的时候，本来就令人火气上升。短短的记忆并不足以带来令人满足回味，反而让松冈愈发的暴躁，压抑这种无处释放的情绪令他的牙龈隐隐作痛，寝食难安。  
再相遇的时候，七濑一直都没有看他，连一个眼神也吝于给予，反而让这种感觉如同一种单向的错觉。这种不明的态度让他更加的不满，紧绷的神经却又奇妙的松弛下来。  
不满和愤怒。侥幸与莫名的安心。  
他无法理解自己的心情。

——让我们好好谈谈。  
这句话迟迟说不出口，过去与未来，夹杂着痛苦和希望，压抑在脑海中一遍一遍的重复梦回。每个夜晚因为杂乱而诡异的梦不得不在在黑暗中挣扎着醒过来，甚至让他感觉自己离变态也所差不远。  
直到某天早上刷牙的时候，他在水池里发现了一线血丝。  
松冈对着镜子皱着眉，舔了舔牙龈。

上火了。

他觉得自己必须要缓解一下这种状况。于是在下课后振作精神，加倍的投入了训练中。之后果然疲惫的不行，回到房间倒头便睡。  
深夜因为渴水而醒来的时候，甩在桌上的手机屏幕正悄悄地闪动着。他随手拿起来，看到短信之后片刻的呆滞，而后迅速地从刚睡醒不能思考的状态中挣脱了出来。

——周末，我和我的部员们要去买泳装哦~=v=就是哥哥刚回来时我们一起去过的那个超市。

松冈倒了杯水，喝了几口，皱着眉陷入了人生中另一次重大的选择中。

 

******

 

全身浸在水里，七濑终于重又恢复了内心的宁静。  
回忆起今天和松冈见面的场景与对话。  
在见到凛骤然爆发的情绪之后，他就变得一点也不像自己了。

少年纠结的脸在他的脑海中晃来晃去，明明是愤怒的眉眼，不知道为什么总觉得有点泫然欲泣的样子。  
“好蠢。”七濑把脸半没在水中，嘟嘟囔囔的吐着泡泡。  
凛现在总让人莫名纠结的尖锐表情和几年前含着泪水还倔强的撇着嘴与他擦身而过的情景叠加在一起。  
当时为什么没有拉住那只手……  
七濑埋进浴缸里，又猛地坐起来，抹了一把脸。

两个人都……  
好蠢。

一半是因为渐渐热起来的天气，一半是由于被某人用语言突袭之后进行了强力反击，七濑睡得并不安稳。第二天早上醒来的时候有点精神不振，泡在浴缸中的时候差点又睡过去。直到橘熟门熟路的从后门溜进来拉他出水，匆匆忙忙的两个人差点一起在浴室滑倒。做早饭的时候把青花鱼煎糊了一面……这一天，无论如何也不能算是有个美好的开始。

和友人并肩而行。  
上学的路上，阳光下的海面，辽阔，没有边际的深邃蓝色，闪着一片延绵细碎的光芒，像是一场宏大的美梦。他低下头看了看自己的手，掌心的线条简单利落，一如他的生活平淡无奇。这样的手，习惯了在水中划过的手，是不是可以握得住呢？

如果，只是如果。  
他也想要怀有希望，尝试一次，探索无边海洋，以及未知的人生。  
哪怕最后会沉没于不见光的深海。

 

4

部活结束之后，七濑在回家的路上被夏季突来的暴雨袭击了。  
倾盆而至的大雨，甚至让他看不太清楚脚下的路。只一瞬间，衣服便湿漉漉的贴在身上，身体被束缚住，动作都变得艰难起来。七濑在雨中停住脚步，顿了一下，之后便果断而迅速的蜕皮般脱掉了全身的衣服，穿着泳裤光脚往家走去。

拎着衣物和鞋子踩着连绵的水坑跑到家门口的时候，七濑看到一个人影从房子转角处的墙边一闪而过。他拿钥匙的手停在锁边，若有所思的看着那个墙角。那已经有了不小的一滩水，雨还在继续的落上去，水面凌乱不堪。  
但是他却觉得自己正注视着某个人，也被注视着。  
甚至可以从喧嚣而噪杂雨声中听到心跳，剧烈的，属于自己的，以及不属于自己的。  
冰冷的雨水和从身体中氤氲而起的热气在肌肤交汇，让七濑猛然惊觉。  
他收回了往旁边迈出的脚步。开门。进屋。关门。  
大雨中迷蒙一片的世界，被他挡在了身后。

匆忙的后退让他失去了平衡，松冈湿漉漉的跌坐在地上，雨水混着泥土没过了他的手指，本身就湿透衣服浸在积水中。他赶紧扶着墙站起来，下意识用袖子擦了一下脸，水迅速的离开了布料，顺着四肢哗哗地流下去，冰冷的触感滑过身体，新的雨水又继续在身上，从头发淌到了眼睛里。  
然而从碎乱的雨声中，却一直没有传来开门的声音。  
那种被不祥预感一步步逼近却无路可退的感觉，他只觉得全身僵硬，站在那里不敢动。  
直到听到进门的声响，才缓缓的放松下来，轻轻吐了一口，眯着眼睛，把手伸到雨中，去冲沾上的泥水。  
手还没有洗干净，雨就变小了。连天空光亮也消失不见。

松冈微微歪过头，就看到黑发的少年不知何时只穿着一条泳裤举着伞站在他身侧。  
和他一样全身都不断地淌着雨水。  
在黯淡的背景中，以一贯挺拔的姿态安静地站着。

仿佛一朵在深海中悄悄开放的花。  
一个无声而至的奇迹。

一瞬间巨大的心跳声如季节祭 上的鼓点，铺天盖地，遮过了暴雨和四周的一切。  
遥的眼睛在灰暗的天光下仿佛泛着亮光，像是夜晚墨色湖水中映出的星月，安静而遥远，而他竟然在那点光亮中看到自己的影子。仿佛被一只手攥在命脉上，突来的震惊让他的脑中一片空白，不要说逃跑，甚至连呼吸都忘记了。

七濑慢慢的把手伸过来，穿过两个人交汇的视线，落在他的脸颊上，一触即分。而后，他把手伸到松冈面前，修长的手指上黏着一点污泥。  
“沾上泥了。”少年的脸上看不出表情。  
没等他说话，七濑便接着说，“进屋去吧。”  
举着伞往前走了两步，七濑回过头，看着他。  
凛站在雨中，没有动。

“进去吧。”七濑又说了一遍。  
“我不是来找你。”松冈露出了讥诮的表情。  
“我知道。”七濑停顿了一下，接着说，“但是现在下雨了。”  
“不，你不知道。”他顽固的扬着眉，声音却有些发涩。  
“今天，你为什么会在这里？”七濑皱了一下眉，直直地盯着他。  
“这与你无关。”被这种毫无遮掩的目光注视着，松冈几乎要撑不下去的想逃跑。  
“那么那天，你为什么会在那里？”七濑问道。  
“你在说什么？”  
“既然最后还是要丢掉，一开始就不用去挖吧？”追问毫不放松的紧随而至。  
“所以呢，你想表达什么，你想从我这里得到什么回答？”紫发的少年挑起眉，舔了舔嘴角的雨水，突然细微的笑了一下。有点尖锐又含着隐痛的笑，像一根从黑暗中探出的针，直直划破虚空扎了过来，然而只一触又飞快的收了回去，甚至都来不及捕捉那一瞬间的微痛。“刨根问底的人会让人讨厌的。”

“你何必特地摆出一副不在乎的样子？”七濑攥紧了伞，往前走了一步，和他面对面的站着，雨伞罩在两个人头顶，在大雨中隔绝出一个狭小的空间。  
“那么你呢，你又到底在乎什么？”松冈侧过头，不再和他对视。“你在乎过什么？那么喜欢游泳，却连胜负都不放在眼里。”他的声音起初很轻，随后就越来越高，身体似乎都开始发抖。

——你在意过什么？

——你又期盼过什么？

七濑了愣一下，动了动嘴唇，却终究没有开口。对面的少年全身摆出一副防备和退缩的姿势，却又露出一副不可一世的骄傲表情，秀气的脸上挂着令人难受的拒绝。他犹豫了一下，伸出手想要拨开凛垂落在眼前的头发。  
柔软的紫色发丝沾着湿漉漉的雨水，从他的指尖轻轻滑过。  
瞬间，他的背重重地撞在了墙上，凛的手按在他的肩头，钝痛令他忍不住轻哼出声。  
伞跌落在脚边的雨水中。

“我想要……”

——我想要胜过你，做可以与你匹敌的对手，我想要你一直看着我。

他哑然地望着离自己只有十几公分的那张几乎泫然欲泣的脸。  
倔强的眉眼，拧在一起，嘴唇紧紧地抿着。

“我想要……成为你的水。”而你，根本不知道。

说完这句话之后，松冈仿佛用尽了全身的力气，缓缓松开手往后退去。  
七濑靠在墙上没有动，雨水在两个人的中间噼啪的掉落，他看不清黑发少年的表情，终于急切转身想要离开。

年幼时交身错过的画面在眼前一晃而过，七濑飞快的伸手抓住了他的手腕。

“我一直忘不了，你那时的表情。”他一步靠近，两个人的身体几乎要贴在一起。  
松冈一脸错愕的表情，狭长的眼角微微向上扬着。

“别哭。”他轻轻地说。  
“那是雨，我才没哭！”这样说着，却不自然抬手想要去擦脸。

“你在哭。”七濑笑了一下，伸出手轻抚他眼角不停淌过的水。“一直在哭，在我的记忆里。”

“滚！”  
松冈狠狠甩开他的手，耳后泛起浅浅的红晕。“别说这么恶心的话。”  
“你说过的话比我好到哪去？”  
“我说了什么？”  
“否则，我无法……”

七濑的话消失在半途，松冈的手已经捂在了他的嘴上。  
两个人对视着，少年少见地露出羞赧的神色，咬着嘴唇，露出尖尖的犬齿，雨水顺着下巴漂亮的形状悄悄地滑下去，沿着颈部的弧线，消失在衣领间。  
他觉得自己的心也在被那串水珠不停地撩动。  
于是，他把松冈的手从嘴上挪开，然后凑了过去。

唇齿相接的瞬间，两人的动作都停住了。  
就这么轻轻的碰触，仿佛已经得到了世间最重要的珍宝，美好到不真实。  
然而短暂的茫然之后，凛狠狠地咬住了七濑的嘴，唇齿斯磨，探入，吸允，狠狠地纠缠，仿佛想要把对方全部吞噬。瞬间宣泄而出的强烈情感带着焦躁与不安，把他的理智全部淹没，每一根神经的末梢都传来无法忍受的战栗。  
跨越了半个地球所逃避的现实，与跨越半个地球所追逐的梦想，几年来的纠结与苦恋，忍耐和煎熬，终于都变成情欲，一触即燃，无法熄灭。手滑过少年光裸的上身，掌心触到的地方光滑细腻，微凉的肌肤之下是紧实的肌肉。他沿着腰背的肌理缓缓的抚摸，美好诱人的线条，无数次在梦中与现实里看见过，完美的身体，就这样在手中一寸一寸的展现，令他整个人不可抑制的热起来，烫的发疼。

七濑安抚似的环抱住松冈，顺从地随着对方动作调整着角度。接吻与爱抚，被激烈而炽热的情感包围着，却让他觉得莫名的安心，仿佛是享受一般，他闭上了眼睛，把舌尖探进凛口中，一颗一颗滑过他牙齿的尖端。然后他把手按上松冈的后颈，用力加深了这个吻。

松冈的眼睛惊讶的睁大，而后立刻眯了起来，手顺着腰侧的曲线急切下探。  
七濑却按住了他手。  
两个人的头微微分开，呼吸的热气交错在一起。

——“进屋去吧。”  
之前，他也是这么说的。

 

5

鞋子随便的甩在门口，松冈被七濑抓着手臂，径直往屋里拽去。  
匆匆忙忙的，差点撞上柜子。  
“等一……”松冈还来不及说什么，就被塞进了浴室里面。  
然后，刷的一声，门关上了。  
“冲一下吧。”七濑站在门外，没等他回答，就又紧接着说，“我去给你拿衣服。”  
就这样走了？松冈愣愣的站在浴室，好一会儿才回过神来，有些失落又有些好笑。难道是才开始觉得害羞……果然像是遥这种人会做出来的事情。  
洗完之后打开门，衣服叠的整整齐齐的放在门边的地上，连内裤都有。  
和七濑的体型差别不大，对方的衣服大小还算合身。  
他弯腰拿起来，一件一件穿好，对着镜子照了一下。然后回头又看了一眼浴缸边上的海豚，忍不住就笑了出来。

调整了半天才把表情摆正，松冈抱着手臂，晃晃悠悠的走到客厅。  
七濑正围着围裙做饭，听见他的脚步声，转过身看了看，然后用铲子指了个方向，说，“坐吧，一会儿就好。”  
“你也换过衣服了啊？”他支着手臂坐在桌边。  
“嗯，换过了。”七濑炒菜的动作停了一下，解释说，“穿着做饭泳裤会脏的。”  
可是，明明系了围裙。果然还是害羞了吧，他看着七濑的背影，穿着和他差不多颜色和款式的衣服，觉得还是跳过这个话题比较好。  
“要帮忙吗？”  
“不用，马上就好了。”  
“晚上吃什么？”  
“青花鱼炒蔬菜。”  
“哎？”  
“……青花鱼，和，炒蔬菜。不喜欢？”  
“不是，别连起来说吓我一跳。”  
“如果是连起来的就不吃了吗？”  
“不……怎样都吃。”  
“那下次试试看吧。”

“你别开玩笑啊。”自寻死路的松冈少年绿着脸坐在桌边。  
“我开玩笑的。”七濑把菜盛好放在桌上，解下围裙搭在一旁，说，“开饭吧。”

吃过饭收拾好餐具，七濑问他是不是该回去了。  
“不回去了。”松冈很得意地笑起来，说已经给学校打电话请假，说家里有事了。  
“在浴室打的？”七濑淡淡的瞥了他一眼。  
“没错。”嘴角的笑变得更加嚣张，他站起来去拉七濑的手臂，“带我去你屋里参观一下？”  
“好吧。”黑发少年的表情没什么变化，但是眼角的肌肉却细微的抽动了一下。

果不其然，才刚走房间门口，松冈就整个人撞了上来，紧紧地环抱着他的腰背，脸埋在他的肩窝。  
“别闹。”他伸手把松冈的头掰过来，抵着额头，呼吸交织在一起。  
松冈贴着他的唇，哑声问，怎么了？  
狭长的眼睛里有暗色的火焰无声闪动。  
他犹豫了一下，没有回答，而且是微侧着脸吻了过去。

他们的第二个吻，更加的热切与坚定。  
无法抗拒，欲望如同满月的来袭的大潮，满卷过理智的堤岸。

唇齿纠缠，交换的体温与热度，只一瞬间，就像被引燃的烟火，争先恐后的往外冒窜。夏日雨后短暂的清凉，被从从脚底向上蒸腾的热气所驱逐。牙齿迫切的摩擦着对方的唇舌，满是饥渴的忍耐和吞噬的欲望。松冈急不可耐的推搡着七濑，踉跄地往屋里去，七濑稍微的推拒了一下，便迅速放弃了。  
呼吸间满满是凛的气息，七濑觉得有些喘不过来，忍不住微微的仰起头，松冈的吻就顺着他形状优美的下颚滑了下去，尖尖的牙齿轻轻摩擦着他的喉结。脖颈处传来的细碎刺痛被舔舐的酥麻感觉混合在一起，变成让人难以忍受的战栗，窜遍全身。  
七濑忍不住轻哼了一声，皱眉躲闪。  
“有感觉吗？”松冈的唇不依不饶的追上去，靠着他耳后轻笑。  
“别说废话。”他试图用手肘保持身体间的距离。  
松冈果然再没有说话，而是顺着他的颈侧吸允着，手也不知何时滑入了衣摆，从下往上顺着腰部的曲线摸索攀升。七濑也抑制不住的用手去拉扯两个人的衣服，相抵的胯间，欲望紧紧的贴合着。  
年幼时的友情终于变质，漫长的分隔，时间与空间的遥望，终于让这份隐约的感情变得深入骨髓，无法停止。

躁动的渴望，让他们不受控制地往床上倒去。  
哗啦一声，形状奇怪的小鸟散落了一床。  
“这是……什么啊？”松冈望着满床穿着泳裤的小鸟，飞快地坐起来。  
七濑躺着没动，只是歪过头，看着被掀翻的纸袋。“吉祥物，岩鸢。我们学校的。”  
松冈颤抖着手指，拎起一只，神色有些僵硬，“这种吉祥物真的能带来好运吗？还有，为什么会有这么多啊？”  
“我做的……做了好多。”七濑轻声说，“本来打算游泳部招新的时候用，结果没有发出去。手工不够精细吗？”  
“你自己做的？”松冈愣了一下，迅速的把那只在半空晃动的泳装吉祥物握到了手里，“很精致啊样子很可爱而且连眼睛都会动颜色也配得很漂亮。”顿了一下喘了口气，他飞快地接着说到，“我觉得很好，送我一个吧，一定会带来好运的。”  
“好啊，你想要几个都可以，但是……”七濑望着他有些不安的神情和游移的目光，勾了一下嘴角，“这是我们学校的吉祥物，对外校的人没有用吧？”  
“只要是你做的，对我来说就有用。”  
少年紫色的发丝沾了汗水，垂下几缕贴在额边，眼角还带着未散尽的情潮，精致的五官露出坚定神情，却反而显得格外的柔软。  
“快收拾一下，赶紧写作业吧。”七濑轻轻地笑出声来，坐起来凑过去在他的嘴上碰了一下。  
唇上稍纵即逝柔软的碰触，却似乎含着比刚才激烈的拥吻更多的话语和感情，松冈一直紧绷的表情突然松了下来。

漫长的等待，是他们拴在彼此小指上的绳索。  
改变的，与没有改变的，其实都在他的心中，从未消失。

 

6

夏日天光渐长，七濑醒比平时还要更早些。  
两个人挤在一张并不算大的床上，整个晚上都热的让人难受，但是他们却都睡得很沉，连梦都没做。他迷迷糊糊的翻过身在边上摸了摸，立刻睁大了眼睛坐起来。身侧的床褥还有些微热，但是却已经空了。  
匆匆地跑到门口，看到一个紫色头发的背影拎着个袋子，在晨光中渐渐远去。  
下过雨的地面还有些潮，他低下头，看着自己没来得及穿上鞋子的脚，果然，黏上沙子了。  
　　  
走了啊。  
七濑望着路的尽头，站了一会儿，又转身跑回屋里。  
果然，临时在屋里搭起来的架子上，只剩下自己的校服了。  
把衣服和架子都收起来，客厅里顿时显得空荡荡地，安静的只有他的呼吸声。  
相拥而眠的温度似乎还留在他的肌肤上，然而他下意识抚摸自己的手臂时，却发现只剩下微凉的潮气。七濑犹豫了一下，还是决定放水洗澡。然后和平时一样的早饭，出门上学。

雨后的清晨，空气中海水的腥潮味道中混着清新爽朗的泥土味道。  
海面上驶过的船拖着长长的浪花，岸边的礁石上盘旋着海鸥。  
七濑在阳光中眯起眼，深乎了一口气，往前走去。

********

松冈飞快的收拾好之后去参加晨练。  
赶到的时候大家已经开始跑圈。  
“松岗前辈昨晚回家去了啊？”似鸟看到他过来，放慢了脚步等着，与他并肩前行。“吃晚饭的时候我去找前辈，结果落空了。”  
松冈挑了一下眉，说，家里有事回去了一趟。  
“哎？总觉得有些不一样了。”似鸟歪着头看他，“前辈看起来轻松多了。”  
“有吗？”松冈瞥了他一眼，加快了速度向大部队赶去，“快点吧要被甩开了。”  
在后辈看不到的地方，他悄悄的摸了摸自己的脸。

——有那么明显吗？  
显然是的。

“早啊松冈，你挺开心嘛。”  
“松冈，今天心情不错吧？”  
“呦松冈，遇到什么好事了？”  
……  
被第N个人以这样的句子作为开头打过招呼之后，松冈终于趁着课间的休息躲进了厕所的隔间，拿出手机，借着反光观察自己的脸。  
他仔细转换着角度，看着自己眼角眉梢挂着的愉悦与笑意——真有那么明显？  
目光扫到手机上挂着的岩鸢，他举到眼前仔细看，细小的腿和爪子都雕的很仔细，上色均匀边界也十分清晰，更过分的是眼睛竟然还会轻微的晃动。明明有这么精巧的手工却要做这种怪东西，这是什么奇怪的审美。  
想着七濑面无表情的削着石头脑袋和涂画泳裤的样子，松冈忍不住笑出声来，然后他飞快地捂住了自己脸……果然有什么不对劲。

洗了一把脸，把自己的脸狠狠的揉了两下，总算是勉强恢复常态。  
他拿着手机往外走，而后就听见了身边的嗤笑声。  
“哈，松冈你手机挂的什么东西呀，女朋友送的吗好怪哦！”  
松冈少年黑着脸，恶狠狠地瞪了过去。

夹杂着各种愉悦与不快的一天很快就过去了。  
傍晚，游泳社的训练后松冈在更衣室换好衣服，从口袋里摸出手机检查记录，果然有几条妹妹的短信，按照惯例汇报她们今天的训练情况，以及问他周末要不要回家。松冈迅速的打上了“不回”，但在按发送键时又犹豫了，把打好的内容一格格退回去，重新写了“不一定。”发了出去。  
“松冈前辈，一起去吃饭吗？”似鸟也换好了衣服，拎着泳镜凑过来，突然轻呼了一声。“哎？前辈你手机上的新挂坠丢了？”  
“恩？”松冈皱着眉，拿着手机在他眼前晃了晃，“你看错了吧，哪有挂什么东西？”  
“不对呀，早上前辈接电话的时候明明有看到的。”似鸟一脸困惑的样子，伸手出来比划，“脑袋圆圆的，这么大的一只小鸟，呆呆的还蛮可爱的。”  
“可爱？”松冈惊讶的转头看着矮半头的后辈。少年瞪着圆圆的眼睛，一脸认真的样子令他无言以对。最后只能伸手揉了揉似鸟的头发，说，“走吧，吃饭去。”  
“可是，前辈……”愣了一下，松冈已经往外走去，似鸟急忙追上去跟在后面，嘴里还小声嘟囔着说，就是有一只小鸟啊。  
“似鸟。”他突然转身，两个人差点撞在一起。  
“啊？”似鸟吓了跳，立刻往后退开一步，紧张地立正站好。  
“我说你啊，别总是那么好奇。”松冈伸手从自己口袋里摸出了那只“可爱”的岩鸢，在少年眼前晃了一下，又迅速的收了起来。“这个，是我女朋友做的，有点舍不得挂在外面。”  
“哎？前辈的女朋友……做的？”似鸟的眼睛瞬间亮起来，然后又黯淡了下去。“那就是买不到了？“  
“恩，她自己做的，就这一只。”松冈在说到“她”的时，含糊的顿了一下，而后又勾起了嘴角。“走吧，饿死了。”

他说谎了。这奇形怪状的小鸟其实还有整整一床。  
——以后不要再送给别人了，全都是我的。  
两个人一起收拾床的时候，他这样说着，把泳装小岩鸢全部都拢到盒子里面，然后高高地放到了柜子顶上，满意地说：“先放在这里，等以后我有地方放了再拿走。”  
七濑的作品，生活，梦想，一切的一切，他全部都想要。  
独占，绝不能分享。

 

7

 

夏虫的鸣唱声拖得悠长，在夜晚听起来格外清脆响亮。  
似鸟在上铺睡得很熟，甚至发出了小猫一样的轻微呼噜声。  
松冈躺在自己的床上辗转难眠，一个人安静下来之后，七濑的脸就一直在眼前晃来晃去。或许是因为独处时的感觉分外难耐，他愈发不能控制自己的心。  
手机被反复按着，屏幕明明灭灭，仿佛心中跳动的火焰，终究还是无法扑灭。  
写下长长的话，又被删除了，最后还是简单的打上了“晚安”。手指在发送的位置停留了好久，还是按了下去。

——「遥，晚安」

——「凛，晚安。」

很快，屏幕就又亮了起来。  
松冈看到简单地回答，想象着七濑的木着一张脸回复的样子，突然忍不住想要听他说话的声音，想要问他许多许多话。

手一抖，电话就拨了出去。

他紧张地从床上坐起来，把手机贴到耳边，思索着该怎么开口说第一句话。听筒里却传来了占线的忙音——七濑在打电话吗？刚刚回过他的短信，就又在和什么人通话了？  
松冈用力躺了下去，闭上眼睛。  
几分钟之后，他又睁开眼睛，看着上铺的床板。

果然还是，睡不着。  
明明是决定不再想了，手机却一直都没有放下，他犹豫着再次拨了过去。  
这次出乎意料，竟然很快就通了。

“凛？”七濑的声音在电话里听起来有些不一样，比平日里要更柔和一些。  
“恩，遥。你还没睡吗？”松冈再次慌张起来，匆忙应了一声。  
“正准备睡觉。”  
“那个，刚才……你在和谁打电话吗？”察觉到这么问有些突兀，他又解释了一句，“我给你打过没有通。”  
电话的那边停了几秒没有出声，而后七濑的声音又传了过来：“我在给你打电话，也没有通。”  
“哎！”松冈呆了一下，然后就被巨大的震惊淹没了，他紧紧攥着手机，连声音都变得不平稳起来，“遥刚才也想要和我通话吗？”  
“嗯。”七濑低低的应了一声。

鸣虫在窗外不停地叫着，屋子里莫名的热起来。  
两个人都没有说话，电话里传来彼此的呼吸声，在漆黑的夜里，格外撩人。  
只要想到七濑也这样躺在床上，贴着手机仔细的听着，急切的欲望就这样在黑暗里骤然升腾。呼吸压抑不住的急促起来，松冈窘迫地想要掩饰，艰难地咳嗽了一下。  
“怎么了？”七濑轻声问他，语气还是一样的平静没有起伏。  
“我……”他被自己发出的音节中压抑着的情绪吓了一跳，不敢再开口。  
“凛？”七濑叫着他的名字，仿佛就紧紧地贴在耳边。  
松冈觉得自己的耳朵像是挨着火堆，忽的一下烧起来。  
“遥……”他咽了一下口水，深呼吸了几口，终于能勉强找回自己的声音，“我想你。”  
“我知道。”七濑没有犹豫就回答了他。  
“遥，我睡不着，想听你说话，想要见到你。我很想你。”说出了一句之后，这些话就仿佛被拧开了龙头后流出来的水，顺理成章地从他的嘴里说了出来。  
“我知道，凛。”七濑的声音放得更轻了，“我知道。”他又重复了一次。

——我知道。  
遥只是这样平静的回答。  
就像这一切都是理所当然的，再正常不过的事情。  
可以和遥这样好好的说话，得到一个认真地回应。  
像做梦似地。他怕自己会醒来。

“遥。”  
“恩。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“恩。”  
“睡觉吧。”  
“好。”  
“遥，晚安。”  
“凛，晚安。”

 

松冈坐在床上，捂着自己的嘴。  
他觉得自己的心整个抽紧了，隐隐的痛，几乎无法呼吸。在海外独自一个入眠的孤独的夜晚，他常常会从梦中惊醒，迷茫中伸出手在黑暗中摸索着，仿佛能从空气中触摸到自己过去无忧无虑的时光，与记忆中友人日渐模糊的容颜。那时候他并没有太多的奢望，只是把自己的小心思默默藏在内心深处暗无天日的角落，这是为了保护这份感情，也是为了保护他自己。  
然而现在，那深藏的感情不仅迅速的膨胀，而且光明正大得占据了他全部心神，压抑许久之后骤然的释放来得如此凶猛。  
克制不了的思念，让心中的悸动变成一种折磨。

他想要见到他。

 

******

 

站在泳池边上，七濑整理着泳镜和泳帽。

松冈江对照着训练表，给大家分配任务，点完那三个人的名字之后，说，“对了，我哥哥早上给我发短信，说要回家过周末呢，我可以让他看看训练计划。”她兴高采烈地说着，语气中带着不容错失的得意与自傲，“哥哥很擅长这些事情呢，如果他肯帮忙的话一定就没问题了。”

七濑回头看着松冈江，和凛长得又七分相似的女孩子一脸灿烂的笑容，兴奋地和大家说着，依稀与年幼时友人的脸重叠在一起。  
“遥前辈。”松冈江又突然想到七濑，扭头对他说，“今天一定要做准备训练啊……”

女孩子直爽的目光看着他，仿佛记忆中那双不容拒绝的眼睛。他转回身，空荡荡的泳池中，清可见底的蓝色池水在阳光下泛着耀眼的细碎波纹，如同情人锐利又寂寞的眼波，他怎能抵抗得了？

七濑戴上泳镜，一言不发的径自跃入了水中，把不满的呼喊和无奈的抱怨都丢在了身后。  
接着一跃之力，身体飞快地向前窜去，水流从被水分开的地方层层的包裹上来，像是在阻挠，却又同时托起了他的身体，一波一波的送着他前进。

就这样，什么都不用想。  
他可以去到，任何地方。

 

8

 

打扫完整个屋子，天还亮着。七濑端着食盆站在庭院里招呼附近游荡的小动物。  
呼唤了几声，把盆放在地上，三只小猫就咪呜咪呜地叫着蹭过来，挤在他脚边。

“好吃吗？”他轻声说着，用手去摸猫咪后颈柔软的毛。  
然而那只黄白相间的小猫却突然噌的一下跳开，往后退了两步，警惕的望着他身后。

“怎么了？”七濑回过头，看到松冈环抱着手臂站在他身后。“凛，你来了。”

“遥。”看到七濑十分自然地对他点头致意，松冈反而有点不自然起来，“我并不是特地来找你的，只是出来跑步路过这里。”

“抱歉，没听到你敲门的声音。”七濑站起来，整理了一下衣服。

“没关系，我就敲了几下。”松冈耳根有点发热，没好意思说自己根本没有敲门，径直就从院子里绕过来打算走后门。

“坐吧。”在门廊上坐下，七濑让他也过来。

“遥……”松冈正从口袋里往外掏什么东西，看到七濑仰着头拍拍身边的招呼他过去，突然有点跟不上他的节奏，不知道是该说“不用了我马上就走”，还是问“为什么不请我进屋里去”。

“下午刚擦过的。”看他没有动作，七濑摸了一下身边的木板，把手摊开给他看，“你看，很干净。”

“不是这个问题。”你觉得我看起来像是有洁癖的样子么……松冈在他身边坐下，内心默默捂脸。

“那是什么问题？”七濑歪头看了他一眼。

“遥，我虽然是路过，但是也稍微有点事。”他果断的跳过了这个话题，把从口袋里取出来的叠了两折纸递过去，“你看看怎么样。”

“什么东西？”七濑接过来打开，是一张训练表，“是你的吗？抱歉，我不太了解这个。”

“哎？”松冈的眉拧了起来，“这是我给你写的！我那个妹妹，今天上午把你们的训练表给我看了，那个也太业余了吧，我就顺手修改了一下，不然你们这么业余的队伍赢了也没意思。”他顿了一下，把额前滑落的头发拢到耳后，没有看七濑而是盯着院子里地上的尘土，“你和他们的水平不一样，下午我想了想，给你单独做了一份。反正晚上要出来锻炼的，就顺便带过来了。”

“我没用过训练表。”七濑看着那张手写的训练表，表格画的很工整，字迹也十分清晰，稍微有些向右上斜挑，带着点不经意的锋芒。“游泳对于我来说就像是吃饭睡觉一样自然的事情。”他转头看着松冈，松冈也正挑着眉一脸不爽的样子盯着他，一副“别废话有没有用你都快给本大爷接受啊”的不讲理表情，七濑的嘴角微微翘了一下，说，“我会好好按照这个来的，谢谢你。”

“随便你，就给你参考一下。”看他一脸认真的表情，松冈转过头哼了一声，“我是为了自己，不然像你这种没有好好锻炼过的人，怎么跟我比。”

“凛很在意这些吧，身材什么。”七濑望着身边的人，虽然穿着宽松的T恤，但是他轻而易举的就可以在脑海中想像出衣服下面的样子，那是见过好几次的，健壮但并不魁梧的身体，比起自己来，肌肉的纹理更加突出和清晰，劲瘦的线条十分美丽。

“说什么呢？”松冈被他盯得不自在地动了动，把一条腿盘上来，换了个坐姿，“我在意的才不是身材，是游泳。”

“那么，凛是因为我游的快，才喜欢的吗？”七濑轻微的停顿了一下，没等他回答，又接着说，“可是再有三年，我就要变成普通人了。”

“当然不是，怎么可能那么简单！”被黑发的少年气的差点跳起来，松冈愤愤的想要继续说点什么，但是又被他后半句话困扰了，“三年是什么意思？”

“我奶奶说的，十岁神童，十五岁天才，过了二十岁就只是普通人。”七濑半垂着眼帘，看不出表情地重复了一遍奶奶的话。

“我说遥啊，你不仅面部神经有问题，理解能力也有问题吗？”看着他微微睁大的眼睛和脸上要仔细分辨才能认出的诧异神情，松冈有想要扶额的冲动，却终究只是无奈地皱了皱眉，解释说：“你的奶奶应该是想要说，等到了二十岁的时候，就算是普通人，只要格外努力的话，也是有可能追上天才的，所以天才和普通人就没有那么分明的界限了。”

七濑轻轻地啊了一声。“原来是这个意思吗？”

“没错，你看我上次不是就胜过你了吗。”松冈把手凑到嘴边咳了一下，稍微有些不自在的补充道，“虽然这和你这几年都没有好好练习也有点关系，不过再过几年，我一定可以真正的超越你。”他在心里默默地补充了一句，因为我会比你更加努力，再更加努力。

“嗯，你一定会比我游得快。”七濑肯定说。

“仔细想想，如果过了二十岁还被人称为天才，也挺悲哀的吧。”松冈语气一转，变得轻快起来，“这样的话，出生以后二十年的努力就全都被否定了。”

“嗯。”七濑双手撑着门廊，身体微向后仰，望着天空。

“我本来是为了游得更快才去的澳大利亚，结果还是没有办法……”松冈看着他的侧脸，抿了一下嘴唇，接着说，“遥，没有你，我没办法前进。”

我是为了能追上你才去国外学习游泳的。  
我想要了解你的世界，我想要感受你的一切。

七濑偏过头，平静地看着他。没有说话。  
虽然和过去一样的冷淡表情，松冈不知怎么却从那眼神中看出了几分款款的温柔。

夕阳把晚霞铺满了大半个天空，连这个狭长的小院中也微微可以窥见瑰丽的霞光。七濑的脸上映着一层薄红，眼角眉梢都被染上了媚人的云色。松冈微侧着脸偷偷地看他，心中像是有小猫在轻轻的抓挠，那点悄悄撩起来的痒处，不但没有缓解的趋势，反而愈加的难耐。

他凑了过去，吻上了七濑的唇。  
突来的袭击让七濑的眼睛骤然睁大，而后又安静地闭上了。  
松冈把舌头探进去，辗转地索取着对方口中清爽的味道。延绵的情意在空气中悄悄地扩散，随着唇齿间的温度的飙升，他慢慢的就势欺上去，直到七濑再也支持不住向后倒去，急忙伸出手掌在下面垫了一下。

仰面躺在门廊上，七濑睁开眼，微启的双唇泛着润泽的水光，神色有些微的茫然。  
松冈撑着手从上方望着那双蓝色的眼睛，里面清晰地映出自己的影子。

“遥。”他俯下身，贴在对方的耳边，低声地唤着。

“嗯。”七濑轻轻应了一声，环住他。

呼吸一滞，松冈眼中暗红色的光一闪而过，他俯下身急切的寻找对方的温度，牙齿的尖端在他领口露出的肌肤上啃咬，双手不安分地摸索着。被恋人侵略的气息包围着，随着触碰与摩擦，七濑的心跳也逐渐不稳，有些难耐的屈起腿，脚在地板上无意识的磨蹭着。

动情的少年像凶猛的肉食动物，攻城略地。  
欲望一旦泛滥开，便无法收拾。

身体紧贴的地方突然震动起来，两个人的动作骤然停止。  
松冈抵在七濑的肩上，轻声咒骂着，从裤袋中摸出手机。

“怎么了？”七濑轻轻开口，音节唇齿间吐出来，带着细微的颤音。

“是我妹的短信，说是妈妈快做好饭了。”松冈整个人压在他身上，牙齿在他的肩膀的凹陷处磨蹭。

“凛，你快回吧。”他伸出手推拒，松冈不满地重重咬了一口，颈边刺痛让他忍不住躲闪了一下，“别这样，回去吧。”

松冈没有理会，狠狠地加重了牙齿的力度，尝到了血腥的味道才松开口，伸出舌头在齿痕上舔了舔。“痛吗？”他望着七濑。

七濑摇摇头，伸手抵在他的胸口，心脏的跳动隔着薄薄的衣料传到掌心。  
“你痛吗？”

松冈愣了一下，而后便勾起嘴角笑了。  
“已经不痛了。”他说完起身，整了一下衣服，用手梳了梳头发。

七濑也坐起来，歪着头拽起衣领把那一圈渗血的牙印盖上。  
“你有创口贴吗？”松冈看着他的动作，像是突然意识到了自己的作为，脸上泛了隐晦的红潮，“没有的话，我一会儿买了送过来。”

“家里有。”七濑淡淡地瞥了他一眼，开始赶人，“你快走吧，别让伯母等急了。”  
“那我走了。”松冈对他挥了一下手，转身往外走去，“再见。”

“路上小心。”七濑在他身后小声地说了一句。  
已经走到转角的松冈听到这句话，回过头，下意识的舔了一下牙齿。

七濑静静地坐在庭院中，一只小猫正悄悄地往他的身边蹭。  
少年的神色在渐渐黯淡下来的天色中显得有些模糊，眼睛却明亮极了，像是幽暗深海中神秘的光芒，又仿佛宇宙深处的蓝色惑星。

难以琢磨和揣测，却又无限诱惑。  
让人难以抗拒地投入其中，无路可退。  
他的爱情，他的未来。艰难、痛苦、冷漠、隐秘，但是却一直在那里。

 

9

 

天色微明的时候，七濑就醒了。  
洗过澡吃了早饭，踩着晨光一路慢跑到学校，路上还稍微兜了个圈子。

离上课还有段时间。他站在储物柜前面，从口袋里拿出那张写满了字的训练表，仔细的从头至尾又看了一遍，然后把它藏到了书包的内袋里。

“哎？”叶月从走道跑过，然后又突然停住倒退两步，飞身扑上来，“小遥，周末过得好吗？”

七濑微微侧身，闪过迎面而来的友人。  
“就是那样。”他说。

“那样是那样啊？”叶月不放弃地伸手想要搭在他的左肩上，结果又落了空。“小遥？”他瞪大了眼睛一脸委屈的样子。

“去上课。”他关上储物柜往教室走，随着动作，肩上那块存在感超群的创可贴和衣服摩擦着，似乎又开始隐隐作痛。

下意识的，七濑伸手按在那里。

“小遥的肩膀怎么了？”叶月跟在他身边小动物一样地绕来绕去。

“没什么。”他收回手，不打算解释。  
实际上也根本没办法解释。

等到下午部活的时候，所有人都看到了那块方形的创可贴。  
虽然穿着泳裤的七濑依旧一脸的淡定，但是其他人却有些激动。  
几位队友围在他边上，你一句我一句的想要知道他周末发生了什么。

“做饭的时候被油溅到了。”他神色如常地说着谎话。

橘立刻一脸惊吓，伸手就想去探查究竟：“被油溅到这么一大块吗？抹药了吗？很严重吗？那今天还是不要下水了。”

“没有，就一点点。”七濑躲开他的手，又解释了一句，“贴小的不舒服。”

“真的不要紧吗？”橘还是不放心的追问着。

“过两天就会好的。”很确定的语气，阻止了其他人想要再说什么的念头。  
或者，七濑根本就没打算继续听别人说的话，飞快的戴上泳镜，跃入池中。

飞溅的水花，像是池面上骤然展开的双翼。

微凉的水温瞬间驱逐了肌肤上被阳光烤的有些难耐地炙热。属于水的力量包围着划入水中的手臂，他双腿打水，从指间切开的细小缝隙中穿过，飞快地向前游去。

转身，蹬壁，快一点，再快一点，加速的感觉，让身体越来越轻盈。  
被水波扭曲的光线，随着他的动作不断地变换着，那瑰丽的蓝色，深深浅浅，像是梦的投影。

七濑睁大了眼睛，然而那片光影中却没有自己所期待的风景。  
微有些失望的放慢了速度，他舒展开四肢，随着水流，像鱼一样自在的穿梭。

水流环绕着他的身体，无声地滑过肌肤，像是爱抚与亲吻，如此的有力却又如此轻柔，七濑想到了那个傍晚，他仰面躺在廊下，看到屋檐外透出的天空，映着一抹霞光。恋人葡萄酒色的头发柔软的落在他的脸上，锐利而狭长的赤色双眼全是要溢出来的温柔缱绻。

那时候，松冈吻了他。  
那个时候，他也看到了美丽的风景。

像是要寻找什么似地，七濑无意识的游着，向着水中更深更远的地方。  
随着手臂抱水的动作，肩膀突然微痛了一下。他感觉到自己的身体渐渐地热起来，连带着心跳也凌乱了节奏，几乎要失去控制。

七濑猛地钻出水面，抹了一把脸，茫然地站在泳池中心。

“遥?”刚刚下水的橘立刻飞快的游了过来，“怎么突然停了？”

“没什么。”他摇了摇头，摘下泳镜在水里涮了一下，再一次戴上，“刚才思考了一下人生。”

“遥……”橘不解地想要再追问，七濑却已经重新入水，飞一般地窜了出去。

水和凛，是相连的。  
他再一次确认了这个事实。  
然后，远远地，把除此之外的世界抛在身后。

 

******

 

部活结束之后，被叶月拉着一起去据他说是“学校附近新开的一家很好的店”吃饭。

七濑本来想要拒绝的，但是被几个队友说着“反正回家也是一个人嘛”，“不如一起去热闹一下啊”，虽然觉得麻烦，但还是一起去了。

四个少年吃过饭之后，坐在店里东拉西扯的聊天，互相揭短说着笑话，七濑安静地坐在一边，只有被问到的时候才会回应一句。到了后来，他干脆就拿出课本，自顾自的看起来。就这样一起聊到天快黑了，才散队各自回家。  
和橘一起走到分叉的路口，他说了一句明天见，就打算拐弯。

“总觉得，七濑最近好像变得柔和了一些。”橘突然地说。

黑发的少年停下脚步，看着他，神色在渐暗的天色下看起来暧昧不明。  
“并没有。”这样说着，七濑似乎再交谈的意思，转身走了。

“这样啊。”橘抓了抓头发，笑着自言自语，“是我的错觉吗？”  
他望着七濑独自离开的背影，暗色的头发与衣着渐渐与昏暗的风景融为一体，明明是只身一人，却并不像以往那样孤独。

 

******

 

回到家之后，七濑本来打算去洗澡，走到浴室门口，想起了凛给他的计划。  
去跑步吧。他想了想，还是决定去完成今天的日常任务。  
沿着环海岸的步道，海风吹在身上，一扫夏夜的潮闷，整个人都舒爽起来。  
跑到一半，手机短促地响了一下。  
七濑停下脚步，用手背摸了一下额上的汗水，拿出手机。

——「遥，做什么呢？」  
是松冈的短信。

「跑步。」他想了一下，又加上了一句。「你呢？」

——「哦在锻炼啊，加油，我在学习。」  
十几秒之后，对方的短信飞快的回来了。

七濑打了一个“嗯”，又觉得应该再说点什么，却想不出来。  
正在他靠在围栏上犹豫着的时候，铃声突然响了起来，荧幕上显示出「松冈凛」的名字。

“凛？”  
接通电话，放在耳边。松冈焦急的声音立刻传了过来。  
“遥，怎么了？一直不回短信，发生了什么事情吗。”

“没什么，在想该怎么回……我不太擅长……”七濑转过身看着大海，不知道该怎么解释。只是不想让你觉得我太冷淡，这样的话却无论如何也说不出口。

“你一直都是这个样子，我早就知道了。”松冈轻轻的笑了出来，然后笑声越来越大，是久违的爽朗和愉悦。“遥，别勉强，做你自己就好，足够了。”

“嗯。”七濑轻轻的吐了一口气。“那么，再见。”

“哎？遥！”电话的那端的声调立刻因为惊讶而拔高，“别这样，再多聊两句吧。”

“恩，你说吧。”他翘了一下嘴角。

“刚才，我还以为你在洗澡，不知道为什么，一想到你就觉得你是在洗澡。对了，遥是……在为了和我比赛锻炼吗？那你要抓紧时间了，还差得远呢。平时晚上这个时间，我也是去跑步的，不过傍晚出去了一趟，所以现在要抓紧时间学习了。”

他只是偶尔应一两声，对方却可以自顾自地说下去，并不会觉得他无趣，他也丝毫不感到厌烦。就像是他们初识的时候一样，一个人在说，另一个人在听。

“过不了多久就能和遥比赛了，这么一想就兴奋起来了。”说着说着，松冈的声音渐渐压低了，还带着一点懊恼，“糟糕，书看不下去了，怎么办？”

“啊？”对话毫无预兆地进入了奇怪的环节，七濑也有些无措。

“那个，被我咬的……怎么……样了？”手机里传来松冈含糊的话，零零碎碎不成句子。

“还好。”七濑轻声说，贴着手机的脸似乎也有些发烫了。

松冈似乎捂住了自己的嘴，原本有些急促的呼吸声突然听不见了。  
海浪声在安静的夜里格外清晰，近在咫尺。他扶在栏杆上，望着海湾尽头突出的一角，灯塔上亮着的灯，打出一束笔直不散的光柱，在海面和天空上下扫着，像是在寻找什么，一直，一直。

“今晚的海很美。”七濑对着大海，深深地呼吸，心情似乎慢慢平复下来。

松冈沉默了一会儿，然后有些沙哑的开口说：“遥，可不要被海诱惑了跳下去。”

“不会的。”他这样说着，对着漆黑一片的海面伸出手，张开五指迎着海风，缓缓收紧，“下次我们一起看海吧，凛。”

 

******

 

锻炼完回到家，七濑一路脱着衣服，径直走了浴室。  
打开龙头放水，他站在浴室里焦急的等待着，眼角的余光扫到了一个突兀的东西。  
浴缸边蓝色海豚，现在和一条的深灰的鲨鱼紧紧挨在一起。  
他愣了一下，鲨鱼……

「傍晚出去了一趟」  
——是松冈来过了吗？

他下意识地转身向要往外跑，然后在浴室门口停住，慢慢走了回来，拿起了那只鲨鱼。  
凛早就已经回去了，怎么可能追的上。

他说不清自己现在的心情，是懊恼还是欣悦。  
松冈是偷偷摸摸的过来想要给他一个惊喜吧，然后发现他不在……  
七濑一甩手把鲨鱼和海豚一起丢到水里，跨进浴缸。

他轻轻地用手指拨弄着鲨鱼的尾巴，鲨鱼呲着呀，在水里一翘一翘地飘着，撞上了海豚。两个浮水玩具侧着头碰在一起，随着水面的晃动磨蹭，像是在亲密的嬉戏。

浴室里蒸腾的水汽令他觉得有些呼吸困难，体温也渐渐升了上来。一向能令他平静下来的水，此时反而成了一切渴望的源头。松冈在水中游泳的样子和眼前小小的鲨鱼在他的脑海中重叠交错，尖利的牙齿，以及肩上的齿痕。他的心躁动不安，没在水中的下半身开始发烫。虽然知道是这个年纪应有的正常反应，但七濑还是有些无措。也许正是因为以前一直顺其自然，从没有自慰过，所以欲望反而来的更加强烈。

七濑蜷缩着身体，坐在浴缸里，试着用手去碰触，生涩的抚慰自己渐渐高涨的欲望。松冈的脸在他的脑海中不断的闪现，酒红色的头发顺滑而柔软，五官的轮廓锐利而精致，像是一把温柔的匕首。狭长的眼睛在亲吻的时候会闭上，激动的时候，眼角薄薄的肌肤上会泛起一点红，只要这样眯起眼睛，就显得格外的诱人。

他们相遇，分别，擦身而过。  
他们在泳池中竞速，在超市外面争吵，在大雨中接吻。  
七濑遥和松冈凛，彼此渴望，像患了一场旷日持久的高烧，除了在水中，再也找不到安身之所。

七濑低头咬着嘴唇，呼吸越来越急促，随着水面的晃动，欲望与快感相互缠绕，攀升到了顶点。仿佛一颗在宇宙深处爆开的超新星，瞬间盛大的光芒吞没了四周所有的黑暗，他的身体轻轻颤抖，却没有发出声音。

粘稠的白色体液缓缓地漂上来，与纠缠的海豚和鲨鱼沾在一起。  
明明童趣可爱的玩具，看起来却色情无比。

高潮的余韵还留在身上。  
七濑抬起手臂，明明还是自己的手，却感觉有些陌生。

他变得不像自己了。  
是从那个庭院中的傍晚开始，还是从那场突来的大雨。  
或者更早，那个冬日所见的眼泪，那个夏天的笑容和风景。

 

10

 

松冈从水中钻出来，扶着泳池的边沿大口喘气。  
“怎么样？”他抬头，问抱着毛巾站在岸边的似鸟。  
“啊……”似鸟像是才回过神来似地，慌慌张张地看手中的计时器，“那个，前辈……”  
“算了，心不在焉的。”松冈用力一撑，从泳池中出来，拿过毛巾擦了擦头发和脸。  
“前辈……”似鸟看他往更衣室走去，急忙在后面追上去，“对不起，我……”话没说完，就被一条毛巾丢过来的毛巾打断了。  
“似鸟，没什么大不了的，走了。”

似鸟愣了一下，欲言又止，最后还是沉默的跟在松冈身后。  
直到两个人换好衣服，回到寝室。

松冈翘着腿坐在椅子上，一脸不痛快地把玩手机。  
似鸟坐在另一张椅子上偷偷地看，想要说点什么，又觉得不太合适。换了好几个坐姿，终于还是转向松冈，开口问道：“松冈前辈，这个周末回家吗？”  
“不回。”松冈看都没看他，随口答道。  
“那，不约会吗？”空气一下子凝固了似地，似鸟咽了一下口水，“学长的女朋友是外校的吧，平时都不能见面，周末不……”  
“不用。”松冈瞟了他一眼，脸色更不好看了。  
“哎，可是前辈……”似鸟紧张地把手攥在腿上，顶着低气压艰难地开口，“这几天都没看到前辈给她打电话。”  
“不是我的问题，是他……她没有约我。”松冈把手机往桌子上一甩，身体向后靠去，“这几天她不是也没给我打电话吗？”  
“可是，对方是女孩子呀……前辈应该主动一点的。”  
“你说得好像很有经验似地，我不打算主动跟她联系了。”松冈皱着眉瞪了他一眼，站起身往门外走，“我去跑步了。”走到门口，又停下来，回身一步拿起手机。

然后重重地关上了门。

他满脑子都是七濑的事情。可是却不知道七濑是怎么想的。

“我不联系你，你可以联系我啊。”  
“我都去找了你那么多次了，你是不是也可以主动来找我一次？”  
“我也希望你整天想的都是我，想到什么事情都做不了。”

这些话在他心里想了无数次，但是说不出来。  
对着七濑平静的脸，这些近似于无理取闹的话怎么也说不出来。

——我想要你表现得对我多在乎一些……我想要的更多，想要付出的更多。

“在那之前，在我为了你做出更多的傻事之前，让我冷静一下。”  
他对自己一遍一遍地这样说。可是，他其实根本冷静不下来。  
七濑过的怎么样，有没有在想他的事情。此时此刻，是一个人还是和谁在一起，在他看不到的地方，又露出了什么表情。

仅仅是每天早安和好梦的问候短信，又怎么能满足他。  
他想要知道更多，每天吃了什么，做了什么，上课。游泳，洗澡，内裤和袜子的颜色，每一件事情。

“在你主动约我之前，我们还是不见面了。”  
他这样对着夜空说，一样的月色，是不是也落在七濑的眼睛里。

 

******

 

训练暂停休息的时候，大家坐在泳池边上聊天。  
七濑一直若有所思的表情，沉默无言。

“小遥怎么想的呢？”叶月突然凑过来，拍他的肩。  
七濑看了他一眼，问道：“恋人之间，应该怎么相处呢？”

“哎？”叶月晃了一下，差点掉进泳池里面，“不是这个啊！刚才在说周末去买东西的事情呢，不是要去集训吗？”一大串话说完之后，他像是才反应过来似的，愣了几秒钟，站起来叫道：“小遥有女朋友了？”  
“不是。”七濑摇了摇头。

“小遥，你什么时候交的女朋友啊？”橘也惊讶极了，一副噩梦初醒的呆滞表情，“明明都没有看到你和女孩子来往的，居然偷偷交了女朋友。”  
“不是女朋友。”七濑淡淡地说，神色中却有一丝难以察觉的羞赧，“只是随便问问。”  
“遥有喜欢的人了？”橘迟疑的问，“是我们学校的吗？”  
“恩。”七濑微微点头，然后又摇头。  
在同伴们追问之前，他再一次施展了水遁。

七濑不想回答的问题，谁也没办法从他嘴里问出来。  
看到他这种蚌壳一样的态度，大家都很有默契的转移了话题。  
关于怎么去集训和都要准备什么东西的问题，一直到部活结束，还在热烈的讨论中。

“那就这么定了，明天先去买东西吧！”小姑娘很有气势的拍了板，然后宣布解散回家。  
小伙伴们纷纷背着包准备撤退，七濑却站着没有动。  
“小遥，怎么了？”叶月往前走了两步，回过头瞪大了眼睛，不解地望着他。  
“江，明天……”七濑的目光可疑地游移了一下，“凛不回家吗？”  
“哎？”少女像是吓了一跳，然后很快反应过来，歪着头笑起来，“原来遥前辈是在想我哥哥的事情啊，哥哥这周不回来啦。妈妈给他打电话问过，说是学校有事情。”  
江无奈的摊开手，叹了口气。  
“不过，如果遥前辈给哥哥打电话说想要见他的话，一定没问题吧。”这样说着，她又露出了笑容，像是很开心似地，带着点期待望着遥。  
“恩。”七濑意义不明的应了一声，接着说，“我只是随便问问。”  
然后，他看了一眼站在边上一言不发的橘，微微扬了一下下巴，头也不回的走了。  
橘愣了一下，拉着叶月追了上去。

******

松冈来偷偷送过鲨鱼的第二天早上，他打开冰箱要做饭的时候，发现里面放着的青花鱼多了两条，放水果的格子里，还有两个苹果。  
那天松冈大概是想要来找他一起吃饭，但是两个人却错过了。

平时每天都会在家的他，那一天和朋友们一起在外面吃的饭。  
但是松冈也并没有联络他，而是留下东西之后悄悄地走了。

晚上两个人通话，也并没有提到这件事情。  
之后，松冈就没有再给他打过电话，只是早晚简单的问候短信，也没有再多谈一些彼此的事情。或者说，松冈不再主动讲的那些事，他也没有主动去问。  
两个人虽然还维持着恋人的关系，但是彼此之间的联系像是莫名的降温了。  
明明见面就会热烈的亲吻拥抱甚至想要更进一步，却在分别之后又有了退缩的感觉。

七濑不知道这是为什么。  
就像他明明很想对松冈说，谢谢你给我的礼物和带来的鱼，下次我们一次吃吧。但是却连电话都没有打过。

是自己的缘故吗？他也这样想过。是不是松冈来的时候自己不在家，所以有点不高兴呢？可是那天晚上打来的电话，两个人交谈的很好。所以，到底是怎么回事呢？

他不明白。  
虽然知道现在的状况有点不对劲，但却不知道该怎么做。  
松冈是生气了，所以才不和他多做交流了吗，七濑这样想着，却发现自己其实一点都不了解对方，有点无从下手的感觉。

就这样将就的度日。  
他觉得自己满脑子都是那个紫发的少年，不用刻意去想，只要稍一疏忽，吃饭的时候，上课的时候，洗澡的时候，游泳的时候，甚至睡觉的时候，根本就挡不住凛的眉眼。  
思念，像是一朵悄悄开在他心的花。  
那若有若无的气息，淡淡的，总是萦绕在他身边。

七濑也有在课间的时候，听到同班的女孩子在一起聊天。  
“恨不得整天黏在一起。”什么的。  
——一整天想着他，想要在一起。  
他依稀感觉到这就是恋爱的状态，却又有些害怕。

变得不像自己了，这种认知令他陌生，想要退缩。  
想要和凛在一起，这样的念头又让他想要更进一步。

他还是，想要更多了解凛一点。

******

第二日一早，七濑收拾好到车站的时候，几个同伴已经在有说有笑的等着他。  
一路平安无事，到了超市之后，大家决定自由活动，准备各自需要的东西。

然后不知怎么，就自动分成了三组。  
一向独立的江妹妹当然单独行动。  
叶月兴致勃勃的拉着龙崎乱逛去了。

“遥有什么要买的东西吗？”橘笑眯眯的推着购物车，站在他边上，“既然出来了，就再顺便买一些家里日用的？”  
“嗯。”他点点头，在心里盘算着，油盐酱醋洗涤卫浴一样一样默默点着名，“洗衣粉，牙膏，还有盐。”  
“好，我记得盐在那边吧。”橘走在前面，“正好我家里也有些要补充的东西。”  
“恩，去拿吧。”他跟在后面，无意识地左右看着。  
“遥。”橘指了指买零食的货架，“要不要去那边挑一点吃的东西？等下我去找你。”  
“好。”扫了一眼，他对着橘点了点头，往五颜六色的小食区走去。

正站在几种品牌的鱼片面前犹豫的时候，七濑突然察觉到什么，心里像是突然被绵软的羽毛扫了一下。他下意识地飞快转头，往左边看过去。  
松冈正站在过道上，紧紧地盯着他。  
紫发的少年站的笔直，神情却有些疲惫，像是一棵独立在悬崖的树，让人为之揪心。

“凛……”他轻轻喊了一声，想要走过去打招呼，松冈已经走了过来。  
“是你啊，真巧。”松冈皱着眉，眼神一直黏在他的脸上，脸上的表情与其说是不悦更像是失望，“出来买东西吗？”  
“是的，和真琴他们一起。”七濑试图让自己露出一点笑容，又补了一句，“你呢？”  
“我也是来买东西的，和这家伙。”松冈往后指了指，似鸟正推着购物车拐过来。  
“啊，是……七濑前辈。”娃娃头的可爱少年突然被点到，吓了一跳，匆忙地鞠躬，“我是似鸟爱一郎，是松冈前辈的室友，我们要去……”  
“哪来那么多话。”松冈抬手在似鸟的脑袋上拍了一下，然后伸手从他对面的货架上拿了一瓶饮料，丢到购物车里，“快点走了，还有好多东西要买呢。”

快走到货架的尽头，就要拐弯的时候，松冈回过头，望着七濑。  
七濑正在犹豫着想要追过去，松冈却迅速地对他摆了一下手。  
“比赛见，遥。”松冈这样说着，并没有等他回答就走了。

“比赛见。”七濑对着空气无声的说。  
然后他看着对面的货架，犹豫了一会儿，伸出了手。

居家好少年橘推着半车日常家用品来找七濑的时候，黑发的少年正抱着饮料等他，然后一脸认真地样子把四瓶饮料放到了车里。  
“遥，你从来不喝这个的吧？没拿错吗？”橘一脸的困惑，怀疑面前的友人是不是被掉包了。

“放在家里备用的。”七濑摇了摇头，这样解释着，又去拿自己惯常喜欢吃的鱼片和糖果。

“说不定以后会用得上。”  
他低声补充了一句，声音小到除了他自己，谁也听不清。

 

11

 

在那个梦中，他在街道上奔跑，与无数人擦肩，干渴难耐，不能呼吸。忘了要找什么，苦寻不到，茫然地站在十字路口。然后，他听到有人叫自己的名字。回过头，松冈就站在他的面前，酒红色的眼睛里暗潮汹涌。

我就是你的水。松冈这样说。  
他把自己的唇慢慢地凑上去。

七濑从梦中醒来时，天色微明。他躺在床上望着天花板，伸手去摸自己的嘴唇，依稀还残留着梦中的感觉，被松冈的尖牙咬过的疼痛。

“谁见过会咬人的水啊。”他嘟囔着抱怨了一句，起身换上泳裤，带着手机，向大门走去。  
路过浴室的时候七濑犹豫着停住脚步，看了看放和海豚摆在一起的那条小鲨鱼，最后还是出门往海边去了。

时间正处在凌晨和清晨的交接点，小镇安静极了。  
通向海边，一直往下延伸的台阶，屋檐下地面凹陷处的一小滩积水，石缝里开出的细弱小花，蹲在路边悄悄舔毛的小猫，天空渐渐铺开的淡蓝色，美好的甚至让人感到一瞬间的陌生。  
七濑光着脚，走下长长的阶梯，走过连接的小路，走上沙滩，他渐渐的开始跑起来，越跑越快，笔直地，跑向大海。

微凉的海水，带着咸腥的味道，瞬间就扑向了他的身体。  
海面上空无一物，粼粼的水光像是另一个故乡在对他招手，波涛的声响是一首恒古不变的交响乐，每一个音节都不停地击打着他的心。  
水的力量包围着他，想要推着他前进，又像是在阻止他深入。  
七濑在波浪中摇晃了一下，站在海中。  
将要没过胸了，他缓缓地往后退了几步，甩掉手上溅上的水，拨通了凛的电话。

“谁啊……”铃声响了很久才接通，松冈的声音全是睡意，含混中带着不满。  
“凛。”七濑说完之后，就听见电话那边的一声惊呼，然后手忙脚乱的杂音，紧接着一声巨大的声响，似乎电话掉到了地上。

“凛？”他有些好笑地听着话筒里传来的声音，似乎是室友的询问和松冈在说“没事”，然后就是关门声。

“遥，抱歉，起床太着急手机掉了……”比起刚才似乎清醒多了，松冈稍微解释了一下，“我到走廊了。”  
“嗯。”他应了一声表示理解。  
“这个时候打电话来，有什么事情吗？”比起他的镇定，松冈有些焦急。  
“凛，我想见你。”七濑望着海面轻声说，手机的另一端却没有回应。他怕是自己的声音被海浪盖过，又提高音量再说了一遍，“我想见你。”

“遥……什么？”松冈的反应很迟，紧接着就开始一连串的飞快发问，“你在哪里？遥，你到我们学校来了？在哪里？”  
“怎么可能……”他理所当然的说，然后把手机朝着大海的方向展示了两秒，“我在海里，你没听到海浪的声音吗？”

“啊？海里！这个时候你在海里做什么？！”松冈提高了音调，单是发音中的细微抖动就可以感觉到他的紧张。  
“浴缸太小了。”他回想了一下自己出门时的想法，又补充了一句，“水不够多。”  
“不要因为这种理由就天不亮地跑到海里去！”对方似乎很是生气，又有些无奈，说完之后还叹了一口气。

“天已经亮了。”七濑停顿了一下，深呼吸了一口，让海水的气息填满了自己的身体，“还有，别打断我，让我好好把话说完。”  
“好……”松冈答应之后，便不再说话。

“我想见你。”他组织了一下自己的语言，慢慢地，一个字一个字，努力让自己的心意和意志都能清晰的表达出来，“但是也想要好好和你比赛，每次见到你，对你的感觉都更进一步，连游泳的时候都在想着凛，这样根本没办法好好准备。我想要做一个合格的对手，让自己也想要让凛觉得满意的对手，所以从现在到比赛结束为止，我都不会去见你。”七濑觉得自己从来没有说过这么长的话，也从没如此清晰地把自己的心情说给别人听，但是被海水包围着，他感到异常的安宁与镇定，“凛，我想和你看夕阳，还想要做青花鱼一起吃，想和你一起游泳，想要更多了解你一些。比赛结束之后，我们去约会吧。”

他的心里仿佛有一个杯子，盛着对松冈的感情，一日一日，一年一年，点点滴滴的累积着，到了今天终于挣破了液体表面的张力，无法阻挡地满溢。  
那些想要说的话，从没说过也不知道该怎么说的话，自然而然地就说了出来。

“遥……”松冈低低地喊了一声他的名字，然后是长久的沉默。

“凛。”海浪的声音充斥着他的耳朵，但是手机里传来的被压抑的轻声抽泣却异常的清晰，“你在哭。”  
“没有。”松冈飞快地否认，但是声音却在发抖。

“你哭了。”七濑声音也有些不稳了，他用空着的那只手沾了一点海水拍在自己快要烧起来的脸颊上，“我应该说不要哭，但是……我很高兴，你是为我哭的。”

松冈有几秒没有说话，之后突然笑了起来，“你以前不会说这样的话。我一直希望遥能够为了我改变一些，但是这样好像又变得太惊人了。”

“被我感动了吗？”听着电话那端逐渐轻松起来的语气，他也露出了一个浅浅的笑。  
“多少有一点吧。”松冈似乎早已把自己刚刚才哭过的事实抛诸脑后，用不以为然口气回答了他，然后问道，“那么从现在到比赛，都不见面吗？”  
“恩。”虽然知道对方看不见，他还是点点头。  
“好，那么就把彼此当做对手，好好的努力吧。”  
“恩，再见，凛。”  
“比赛见，遥。”

切断通话之后，他望着海天交接出明亮的线条，海面从那里开始一直延伸到他的面前，变成小小的波浪，不断地拍打着他的腰肋。  
七濑伸开双臂，深深地呼吸。

心里被堵住的那些东西全都消失不见了，满满地只有现在拥有的恋情，就像是眼前的这片海，充满了无穷尽的未止和不可预料的风浪，却依然让他觉得安宁与快乐，想要投入其中。

 

12

 

敲门声响起来的时候，七濑刚把饭菜端上桌，解开围裙，准备正坐下吃饭。  
他下意识看了一眼时钟，然后往门口走去。

“遥。”打开门，紫发的少年拎着一个巨大的纸袋站在门口。  
“凛……怎么来了？”七濑的手扶在门把上，“说好不见了的。”  
“因为，遥早上的电话……”松冈有些局促的别过脸，不知道该怎么解释。

今天早上接了电话之后，他在楼道里站了好久才回屋。  
虽然离起床还有一段时间，却无论如何也睡不着了。他就那么抓着手机坐在床边，七濑的话一遍一遍地在他的脑子里像卡带一样地不停回放。之后，一整天都神情恍惚。  
没办法做事，上课时也如在云端，游泳的时候甚至都不知道自己是怎么上岸的，全凭着本能与习惯，才能顺利度过这一天。直到似鸟走过来问他怎么了，说“前辈像是整个人都不在这里的感觉”，他才如梦初醒地丢下一句“明早回来，帮我请假。”就匆忙地跑了出来。

那个开关被打开了，只有见到遥，才能关上。  
在那之前，他都无法再控制自己的心了。

“遥说想要见我，还说要一起……”松冈拎着纸袋的手紧紧攥着，关节有些泛白，“你说了这种话，我怎么还能忍得住。那个约定，还是从明天再开始算吧。”  
“所以是……”我的责任吗？似乎是被传染了，七濑的脸也开始发热，“我正要吃饭，你吃过了吗？”  
“没有。”松冈站在门口没有动，“我去找地方吃一点再来找你吧。”  
“进来吧，够吃。”他不自然地侧过身，把松冈拽进来。  
“不用勉强，我出去吃也可以。”被他不容拒绝地抓着衣袖往里拉，松冈两只脚互相蹭掉鞋子，慌忙地解释着，“本来想要打个招呼的，但又怕你说不要来了……”  
“我做了你的饭。”他把松冈按到桌边坐下，然后又拿了一副碗筷摆好。“我想，你或许会来。”七濑说话的声音很轻，不仅是脸，连脖子和耳朵都有些翻红了，但是他依然直视着松冈。

“如果我没有来呢……”松冈像是要躲避这种视线似地歪过头，但是很快又转回来，与他对视，“我要是没有来，遥会觉得失望吗？想要我来的话，为什么不说呢？”  
“如果是凛，一定会来的。我就是这么想的。”蓝色的眼睛毫不转移，那种笃定的自信和温柔的期望交织在一起，坦荡地惊人，“如果是凛，就算我不说也……”  
松冈撑起上身，越过桌面，伸手揽过他的头，吻上了他的嘴唇。  
良久，两个人分开的时候，唇齿间都沾满了对方的唾液，扯出细细的银丝。  
“我……”不知道这种该说些什么，松冈脸上红的快要滴血。  
“吃饭。”他拿起筷子，声音有些不稳，“有什么事，吃完饭再说。”

 

******

 

吃过饭天还有些微亮，七濑拉着松冈一起去看海。  
从小开始就已经看了无数次，这片海也从来都是这样，似乎一点变化都没有。  
两个人都脱了鞋，在沙滩上并肩，慢慢地走着。

“可惜太阳已经不见了。”松冈看着远处海面弥漫过来的夜色，轻轻叹了一口气，“看不到夕阳了。”  
“嗯，可以看海。”七濑把脚在沙滩上蹭了几下，整只脚都埋到沙子里面去，“还是海比较好看。”  
“不，还是你比较好看。”松冈侧头看着站在自己身边的少年，总是垂在额前的头发被海风吹开了，露出安静的眉眼。  
“……是吗？”七濑依然望着海的方向，已经变成了深蓝色的海面渐渐起了风浪，映在他蓝色的眼睛里，波澜涌动，“回去吧。”

他转过身，背对着大海，握住了松冈的手。

两个人在已经变得黯淡的天色中慢慢地走回去。  
拉着的手，一直没有松开。

 

******

 

洗过澡，七濑坐在床边看书。过了一会儿，就听到松冈从浴室开门出来，脚步声却不是往这边，而是径直去了客厅。  
好一会儿，都没有动静。

“凛，怎么了？”他放下书，喊了一声，正准备过去看看，就听到松冈跑过来的声音。  
“遥……”松冈抱着那个巨大的纸袋站在门口，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“这是什么？”虽然没有表现出来，其实他从一开始就想知道这袋子里是什么东西了。  
“枕头。”松冈有些局促地从里面掏出一个枕头来，“那个，上周去超市，看到我习惯的牌子在打折就顺便买了……”  
“难怪上次你那么早就醒了。”他恍悟，忍不住勾了一下嘴角，把那个枕头接过来，和自己的并排摆在床上，“稍微有点挤，不过还好。”  
“嗯，也不是，就是……”松冈还想要解释两句，七濑却已经躺在床上，拍了拍自己身侧的空位，招呼他过来睡觉了。

关了灯，两个人的呼吸在昏暗的房间中交织在一起。

“睡不着……”松冈低声说。  
“要做吗？”七濑也放低了声音问。  
“这种事情别这样直接说出来啊……”差一点喊出来，松冈觉得自己不仅是受到了惊吓，简直是被恐吓了。  
“之间不是都几乎要做了吗？”想到两个人之前的进展，他有些困惑。  
“但那时候是顺其自然的，做什么的本来就要有气氛才行啊。”松冈无奈的解释道，把七濑揽到怀里，虽然在暗中看不到他的脸，但是可以想象得出黑发的少年瞪着眼睛一脸平静且无辜的表情。  
“凛，觉得我……不解风情吗？”他把头埋在松冈的脖颈处，轻声问。  
“你自己也知道啊。”松冈叹了一口气。  
“可是你喜欢这样的我吧。”七濑的声音听起来闷闷地。  
“嗯。”松冈应了一声，环抱着他的手又更用力了。  
“我也喜欢你。”抿了一下嘴唇，他把松冈撑开了一点，露出脸来，“快喘不过气了……来做吧。”  
恋人说话时的气息吐在脸上，带着温热。  
松冈整个人都呆滞了，好几秒之后反应过来。“……不行。来的时候太着急了，没有准备。”  
“准备？”他推开松冈坐起身，茫然不解。  
“润滑什么的……”松冈也跟着坐起来，磕磕绊绊地解释，“而且做了的话……明天就不能训练了……睡吧。”  
“松冈很有经验吗？”七濑在黑暗中的一动不动地坐着。  
“没有……”明知道对方看不到，松冈还是有点尴尬地别过脸，“我没有经验。”  
七濑没有说话，起身下床，打开了台灯。

一瞬间的光亮让两人都不自觉地眯起眼睛。  
等到松冈渐渐适应了之后，七濑已经凑了过来。

黑发的少年闭着眼睛，纤长的睫毛像蝴蝶振飞的翅，在下眼睑上扫下一片阴影。  
松冈毫不犹豫的吻了上去。

无论有多少阻止的理由，在这种时候，他也无暇顾及了。

两个人的呼吸交换，身体的热度瞬间把理智燃烧殆尽。  
手指从耳廓一直往下，肩颈优美的曲线，胸前到后腰，肌肤细腻而光滑的触感胜过他所感受过的所有。七濑半跪在床上，拉扯他的裤子，明明都紧张的发抖了，却依然顽固地想要回应他。恋人勉力而为的样子，反而让他更加的渴望起来，不断深入的亲吻，唇齿间的掠夺，根本无法满足心中的渴求。他焦躁地直接将七濑压倒在床上，手指飞快地挑开睡裤的结扣，沿着漂亮的人鱼线抚摸进去。

七濑的意志逐渐模糊，要害被人摆弄的感觉太过刺激，他茫然地睁开眼睛，双手紧紧地抓着松冈的手臂，蓝色的眼睛里水波滟潋，像是梦境里的高山湖泊。松冈的手指带着烫人的温度，从大腿的根部，摸索到下腹，环绕住早已高涨的阴茎，指尖褪开堆在顶部下面的皮肉，沿着敏感的冠状沟抚摸。战栗的情欲一直烧到他心里，松冈的嘴唇已经滑到胸口，尖利的牙齿啃咬着胸前的突起，酥麻与微痛一起涌上来，他连呼吸都开始颤抖，忍不住想要躲闪。

欲望像是冰冷的蛇，紧紧地缠绕着两个人，松冈只能不断地索取，才能感觉到温暖与生机。他按住七濑想要逃离的动作，加快了手上摩擦的动作，铃口已经滴滴答答的渗出水来。

快感如同越叠越高的方形积木，紧绷着心弦，仿佛只要再多一点就无法承受，一触即堕。七濑蜷起脚趾，拼命忍耐着就要攀升到顶点的欲望。松冈从他的胸前抬起头来，汗水顺着额角一直流下来，狭长的眼睛危险的眯着，瞳孔里闪着暗哑的光，眼角因为压抑而泛起潮红。那样的眼神盯着他，七濑的心里瞬间有什么东西炸开了，他的身体像是一张拉紧的弓，快感瞬间汹涌而至，淹没了全部的一切。

松冈凑上去，把七濑将要发出的声音吞没在自己的口中。  
“遥，我想要你。”他的声音沙哑得吓人。  
七濑全身都泛着漂亮的粉红色，沉浸在余韵中轻轻地喘息，听到他的话，下意识的抬手环住了他的脖子。松冈的手沾满了粘腻的白浊体液，顺着囊袋，抚摸过会阴，来到后面的入口处轻轻地画圈按压，试探着进入。七濑感觉到他的动作紧张地想要合起腿，但是又很快放松了身体，缓慢但是坚定地，微微侧过脸，闭上眼睛，屈起膝盖把双腿张开的更大。

身下少年青涩又羞赧的邀请姿态，因为紧张而不停颤抖的眼睫和微微皱起的眉，以及，红的快要滴血的脸颊，松冈觉得自己的欲望涨得发痛，一秒钟也难以再忍受。但他还是咬着牙，小心的增加着手指，不断地试探着那温热的地方每一处的感觉，试图让之后进入能更顺利。手指的旋动与摸索如此清晰，七濑能鲜明地感觉到自己难以启齿的地方正被仔细的开拓，手指数量的增加，进出与深入，甚至松冈还不忘用拇指摩挲他的会阴。刚刚退去的欲望又一次升了起来，从被抚摸与插入的地方，两个人身体相触的肌肤，以及松冈滴落在他身上汗水。  
明明才刚发泄过，卷土重来欲望的却更加激烈。  
两个人的呼吸都错乱不堪，对于彼此来说都一样难熬。

七濑望着松冈的眼睛，那葡萄酒一样的紫红，已经变成近似血色，压抑着的渴求从瞳孔中无法遮拦地倾泻出来。他伸出手，抓住松冈的肩膀。“够了。”  
身体被坚硬而滚烫的缓缓进入，随之而来是延绵的钝痛，被填满的陌生感觉令他控制不住的发出了一声呻吟。

“遥……”松冈停住了动作，维持着彼此相连的姿势，望着七濑的脸，“发出这样的声音……差点忍不住了。”他喘息着，俯下身贴近，两个人溺水般深深地吻在一起。

之后，就是漫卷而来的情潮，身体不断地被进入与填满，敏感的地方被摩擦着，从后面交合处升腾起来陌生快感让他惊慌失措，又难以抗拒的想要更多。七濑紧紧地抓着松冈的肩背，随着律动的节奏摇晃着，像是在狂风暴雨中攀附着大海中一叶小小的浮舟，心中充满了对将要到来的一切的茫然，却又无法放手。

抽插带出的水声与肉体碰撞的脆响充满了整个房间，细碎的呻吟与粗重的喘息，汗水和精液的味道，令人迷乱和沉醉。

再次爆发的时候，全身袭来的无力感和高潮强烈的快感交织在一起，身体中一阵阵涌动着浪潮，他的眼前绽放出一片炫目的蓝色。那是七濑从未见过的动人风景，如同在幽深的海底，看到了直射而下的一缕阳光，不可思议的奇迹。

七濑伸出手，捂住了自己的眼睛。  
松冈的吻落在他的手背上。

轻柔的如同一只蜻蜓，停留在水面。  
吐息的热度又仿佛野兽，在碰触昏迷的猎物。

七濑轻轻笑起来，移开自己的手。  
“比我想象的还要美好。”他低声说。

END


	2. 半日（番外）

夏日假期的每一天都仿佛一首舒缓轻慢的小曲，被不停歇的蝉鸣和海浪拖得悠长。从第一缕晨光到渐渐燥热的正午，而后是昏昏欲睡的午后与明亮的黄昏，直到姗姗来迟的夜晚繁星。七濑总是醒的很早，除了三餐之外，一整天都消磨在海岸线。朋友们有时候会来和他一起游泳，有时独自一人，在海水中漂浮，像一片浮萍植物，不用思考地随着波浪上下。  
在许多人看来简单到乏味的度日方式，于他却是最理想的生活。

傍晚的海水还留着白日阳光照射的热度，渐斜的日光依然明亮，远处有几个小孩正寻着沙面上的小洞吵吵闹闹地挖螃蟹。七濑安静地坐在沙滩上，海面上粼粼的波纹铺成一条淡金色的路，通向遥远未知的国度，不停闪烁变幻的光彩仿佛在邀请观者赴一场盛大的冒险。  
他伸出手，向着远方张开五指。

“就知道你在这里，居然连菜都不去买。”冰凉的袋子碰到了胳膊。  
“凛？”向后仰起头，紫发的少年正一脸不耐地对着他撇嘴。他浅淡的笑了一下，说，“不是还有你吗？”  
松冈愣了一下，局促地侧过身，以别扭的姿势对着他伸出手，“走吧。”  
拉着对方的手站起来，拍了一下身上的沙子，他想要把松冈手里的塑料袋接过来，却被躲开了。不用你拿，少年这么说着，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。沿着长长的阶梯向上走，七濑走在稍微偏后的位置，两人长长的影子叠在一起。他望着松冈的后背，隔着T恤依然可以清晰地看出肌肉的轮廓，随着动作，牵扯着衣料。  
“怎么几天没见就晒这么黑……”到家门口的时候，松冈突然转过身，看了他一眼，似乎有些不满，“就算是放假也不要天天呆在海里吧。”  
“你也可以来。”他越过松冈，把门打开。  
“我哪有你那么闲。”嗤了一声，松冈跟在他身后进屋，而后熟门熟路的打开冰箱把带来的鱼和菜放进去，将袋子里剩下的东西丢到水池里，“今晚吃咖喱牛肉吧，都买齐了。”  
“不是青花鱼吗？”七濑正在系围裙的手顿了一下。  
“你是猫吗？多吃点牛肉，肌肉才会长得快。”松冈瞥他一眼，把围裙抢过来，伸手捏了捏他的手臂，又飞快的收了回去，“去冲个澡吧，一身海腥味。”  
“……会做吗？”他还犹豫着，却看到松冈已经背对着他摆开厨具，一副懒得理他的架势。

从浴室出来的时候，一贯弥散着水汽的屋子里已经充满了咖喱的味道，温暖干燥，令人食欲大开。  
“你洗澡居然要这么久。”这样抱怨着，松冈坐在桌边，支着一条腿，手肘撑在膝盖上，一副恹恹的表情，伸手指了指桌子上摆好的两份晚餐，“吃饭吧。”  
“还以为牛肉会熟的慢。”他坐下来，拿起筷子夹了一块土豆尝了尝，“很好吃。”明显应该是称赞的话，语气和表情却与平时没有大区别。松冈却不以为意的笑起来，说着多吃点肉才好，锅里还有，低头大口吃起来。

吃过饭，七濑站在水槽边上洗碗，松冈在身边不安分的绕来绕去，视线胶着在他的背上，像一只找不到食物的猫。于是他忍不住打开柜子，取了一小袋猫粮丢过去。  
“哎？”松冈抱着袋子呆呆着望着他。  
“去后面喂猫。”他用眼神示意了一下后院的方向。  
“不就是几只野猫。”切了一声，松冈很是不满地转身而去。

等到收拾好厨房，七濑擦干手挂好围裙，放轻脚步往后门走。  
渐暗的天光下，紫发的少年正蹲在地上，和三只小猫打得火热。  
“你和小遥好像哦。”松冈小声地嘟囔着，用手去碰那只黑白相间的小猫，却被躲开了。“小东西，真的好像。”轻声笑起来，他不放弃的伸过手去，最终还是在它的颈后摸了两下。小猫歪头看了他一眼，而后又低下头吃盆子里的晚餐，连咪咪地叫一声都欠奉。  
“娜娜是母猫。”七濑靠在门上，终于忍不住开口。  
“遥！”他惊吓般抖了一下，立刻站起来，脸上还带着未消退的温柔，稍有些尴尬地看着七濑，“你什么时候来的？”  
“有一会儿了。”七濑在门廊坐下仰头望他，屋檐的阴影落在脸上，一向平板的表情也变得暧昧起来，“看你们玩的挺开心，就没打搅。”  
“不要躲在一边偷看啊，鬼鬼祟祟的，这样可不好。”他蹙眉抱怨着，歪过头，像是为了掩饰发热的耳朵似的，拢了一下自己的头发。  
“我喜欢看着凛。”黑发的少年叹息般地轻声说。

一瞬间，松冈的脸烧了起来，七濑却依然用那种坦率的目光望着他，水色的瞳孔里像是有一眼高山冷泉，清澈却探不到底，散发着微凉的水汽。  
“你别这样看着我。”他上前一步，伸手捂住那双眼睛，附身吻上了七濑的唇。  
碰触的刹那，两人的呼吸都有些微的停顿，紧接着，就是绵长的深吻。唇齿间交换的热度，轻易就挑动起彼此的节奏，眼睛被潮热的手掌罩住，七濑却可以更加清晰的感觉到对方的舌头像是巡视土地般滑过自己的牙齿，模拟着什么似地，一直探入到舌根又退出来，卷起自己的舌头一下一下地吮吸，恋人的气息带着凶狠的渴求包围着他，连呼吸都变得困难。

松冈平时总摆出一副锐利的表情，五官却异常的清秀，总让人有虚张声势的感觉，错估了他的心绪。他却深知在那之下的真面目，常常会露出泫然若泣的样子，其实有着近似偏执的强势。与其说是不知进退，不如说是怀着一旦抓住就绝不会放手的笃定，所以在那之前才会格外的小心，甚至会刻意的逃避与疏离。他其实，是在害怕着这样自己，害怕这种紧握带来的无望与伤害。  
不轻易的允诺，也决不放弃，不为人知的坚持与固执。  
与人融融地欢笑着，内心却决绝而孤独。

心中突然涌上一阵渴望，他去拉按在眼睛上的手，却失去了支撑，被松冈顺势压在地板上。  
“遥。”松冈撑着身体俯视他，眼角的肌肤透出微醺般的浅红，显得格外柔软，酒红色的瞳孔里却泛着深沉的雾气，氤氲不散。  
即使在潮闷的夏季，少年的肌肤也总是潮湿冰凉。而此时，他觉得全身都开始发紧，空气燥热烫人，连体内的水分也渐渐干涸，无声地从毛孔钻出，消散于庭院中。  
七濑下意识的微微张开嘴，睁大眼睛，想要缓解这种近似被煎烤的干渴。

庭院中可以窥见的那方天空，已经覆上了夜色，门廊上一盏昏暗的小灯，把四周的一切都染上了昏沉的暗黄。他突然想到了独坐海滩时望见的那条海面之上的光路，诱惑人心的未知，仿佛触手可及的邀约。

再一次伸出手，向着虚空的方向，张开握紧。  
而后，环住了恋人。

松冈低下头，贴着他的脖子含混不清的低声说了些什么。  
传到耳中只有单独分开的音节，不成字句。  
七濑却依然应了一声。

无论你说了什么，都会答应。无论什么地方，都要和你一起到达。  
我也早已有了这样的觉悟。

“这样就很好。”


End file.
